1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replay apparatus that replays arbitrary content of a plurality of stored contents, and particularly to a content evaluation method for evaluating a replayed content based on preference of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an increase in capacity of a hard disk drive and advance of compression technique have allowed even portable equipment to record music information of several thousands of tunes. Therefore, by selecting a tune matched with preference of a user in advance, a tune reflecting the preference of the user can be automatically selected and played based on this preference information.
For acquisition of this preference information, an evaluation value manually inputted by a user, the number of replays and owned tunes are used. For example, (1) there is a replay apparatus in which operation information of a plurality of users when dynamic data such as music is replayed by the replay apparatus is collected and processed in an integrated fashion on a predetermined server, and added value information is created based on a result obtained by statistically processing the reaction of each user to the dynamic data. In this case, the preference information can be acquired from the above-mentioned added value information (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
(2) There is a replay apparatus in which an operation content relating to the operation, an operation time when the operation is executed, and information of an operation object are acquired and stored, and the operation content with respect to the content is used as a viewing and listening history, when it is judged whether or not a predetermined operation is executed and the predetermined operation is judged to have been executed. In this case, the preference information can also be acquired from the operation content with respect to the content (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2003-37856 (pages 7 and 8, FIG. 9)
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2002-232823 (pages 10, FIG. 1)